This invention relates to applying electromagnetic energy to water in order to beneficially restructure water for consumption by organisms. More particularly, water is subjected to specific electromagnetic flux densities and frequencies of electromagnetic radiation in order to beneficially restructure the water and its contents.
In order to treat disease, organisms have previously been subjected to electromagnetic fields of various types, and a number of procedures involving the use of magnetic fields to treat disease have been described in various references. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,056 discloses numerous prior art patents and publications describing the use of electromagnetic materials and electromagnetic fields, e.g., lasers, microwaves and radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) induced magnetic fields, in the therapeutic treatment of mammals suffering from various disease conditions. These patents and publications typically teach ingestion of magnetic materials, for example, iron oxide, in patients in conjunction with the application of a magnetic force. Ferromagnetic particles become heated as a result of the coupling thereof to the magnetic field through their dielectric and hysteresis loss, the induced heating constituting the therapeutic properties of this form of treatment.
It is believed that these prior art processes were not successful for a number of reasons. The magnetic form of iron oxide is insoluble in body fluids and in substantial concentrations may be toxic to, or rejected by, the body. In addition, in many instances the amount of heat generated by these particles was excessive and substantial unwanted injury to tissue was experienced.
Devices for applying electromagnetic energy to living tissue are also disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,511, to Caesar; U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,440, to Weissenberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 781,448 to McIntyre. Caesar teaches applying an alternating magnetic field to a localized area, and it is also believed to rely primarily on localized heating (diathermy). Weissenberg teaches application of a low level field, and McIntyre teaches means ostensibly applying a homogeneous field to the whole body of a plant or animal, for therapeutic reasons. These patents demonstrate the interest in application of electromagnetic energy to plants and animals for therapeutic reasons, but do not teach any particular means for determining a field strength or frequency that will have any particular beneficial effects.
In connection with accelerating healing of traumatic injuries, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,599 and 4,576,172, both to Bentall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,953 to Kraus et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,369 to Adams et al., induce particular fields for purposes of promoting growth of damaged tissue. The prior art includes a wide range of field strengths and frequencies, Bentall teaching RF frequencies and Kraus teaching power line frequencies.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,746, to Jacobson, the present inventor, teaches a method of therapeutically treating epilepsy and Parkinson""s disease which comprises subjecting mammals suffering from these diseases to an alternating magnetic field having flux density and a frequency calculated as a function of the mass of the oncogene, target gene, messenger RNA, protein, enzyme and/or hormone. This calculation equates the energy of a current electromagnetically induced in the mammal with the gravitational energy of the target genetic material, such that a dual resonance is achieved.
Although these references may disclose certain beneficial effects of electromagnetism on organisms, they do not disclose a process whereby water itself is treated with electromagnetism in order to beneficially restructure the water. Methods and devices for beneficially restructuring water are therefore needed, and are provided by the present invention.
None of the references discussed above have disclosed the advantages that can be obtained by applying electromagnetic energy directly to water for the purpose of altering its structure so that when the water is ingested by, or applied to, various organisms, the organisms are beneficially affected. According to the present invention, means are provided for calculating the flux densities and frequencies appropriate for restructuring water and its contents, by tailoring the flux density and frequency applied to the water for a given purpose. After determining the correct flux density and frequency to be applied to water for a particular application, a homogeneous electromagnetic field is applied to the water at the prescribed levels thereby inducing changes in the physical properties of the water.
Water which has been subjected to Jacobson Resonance (also referred to as xe2x80x9crestructuredxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cresonatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9corganizedxe2x80x9d water) is softer, more quickly absorbed and has improved solvency properties; i.e., it is able to resonate with more soluble matter. Therefore, restructured water will improve the health of humans and animals through resonance derived of improved organization. The restructured water will enhance the growth of fruits, vegetables, and plants in general. Magnetization of water solvents will improve the detergent capability of organisms by improving reactivity and capacity for interactivity with more soluble matter. The beneficial properties of organized water will therefore be seen when the water is utilized for bathing, cooking, cleaning, drinking, agriculture, medicine, veterinary medicine, cosmetics, and other applications.
The present invention, therefore provides for electromagnetic treatment of water, more preferably natural or spring water, with Jacobson Resonance in order to render the water more conducive to organismic life by restructuring and clustering molecules within the water, thereby increasing the absorption rates, biological coherence, and cooperativity of the water to the solute within the water. The present invention generally includes subjecting water to alternating and steady magnetic fields having flux densities ranging from 10xe2x88x925 gauss to 10xe2x88x9221 gauss, and frequencies ranging from direct current (xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d or 0 hertz) to 300 hertz. These magnetic fields recrystallize water molecules, particularly those water molecules with trace metals critical to the regulation of genetic information transfer. The invention may utilize various protocols in order to mechanically vibrate other targets.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for applying magnetic fields of the type described above to water. The apparatus, referred to as the xe2x80x9cJacobson Resonatorxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cResonatorxe2x80x9d, is comprised of a signal generator, attenuator unit, a set of simplified Helmholtz coils, and an application device on which the water to be treated is placed.